Cousins Come A Knocking
by MsNita
Summary: Snape has a dilemma as his newest student holds no fear of him. It doesn't help when she says that Savanah doesn't either.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, that would be J.K. Rowling. I only own Savanah and share ownership of Izzy with K9.**

Cookies to anyone who can figure out where the first scene comes from. On with the story!

...

Snape was rather confused that both the Weasley twins and Ms. Agson had decided to bother him during lunch. Fred was sitting on the corner opposite of George, who was leaning on the corner to his left. Ms. Agson was sitting to the right of him on his desk much like Savanah would. For some reason, they had felt that they "needed" to talk with him about Savanah.

"You know Professor," Fred stated, "you keep insisting Savanah and you aren't a couple."

"Yes," Snape growled.

"The other guys are starting to hear this," George replied.

"And?" Snape exclaimed.

"Savanah's hot," Fred retorted with an emphasis on his last syllable.

"Yes," Snape agreed hesitantly as both the twins sighed a heavy "ah" while nodding their heads.

"And her prime is _now_," George insisted.

"Yours left 20 years ago," Ms. Agson whispered to him.

He snarled before growling, "15 points from Gryffindor for the sheer audacity displayed here. Now, get out."

"But Professor, you have to get her now," Ms. Agson proclaimed.

"Out," Snape yelled as the twins left her.

"But Professor," Ms Agson insisted.

"Out," Snape snapped.

"But," Ms. Agson started.

"Out, before I give you a hex you'll never forget," Snape warned.

"Dumbledore won't let you," she countered.

"You want to try me on that," he retaliated.

"No," she squeaked.

"Then get out," he stated.

Ms. Agson ran out of the classroom as Snape went back to enjoying his privacy, or so he thought. Savanah came walking in with what he assumed was a salad. He made room as she sat in the same spot where Ms. Agson was sitting. She smiled at him as she started to eat the salad that was now placed strategically on her lap.

"I see that Izzy was bothering you moments earlier," she said as he grunted in response.

They continued to eat in contented silence. He didn't mind at all having her eating with him, it felt nice to have some company that didn't annoy him. To be honest, since he had thought about it, she never had annoyed him while he knew her. They were left in their contentment until Draco showed up.

"Good afternoon Professor,... McGray," he stated.

"Malfoy," they replied.

"I came to inform you that my father plans on paying a visit," Draco proclaimed.

"Very well," Snape retorted.

"When? I just want to know when I should hide," Savanah asked.

"He just said soon," Malfoy answered, "good day Professor."

"And to you Malfoy," Snape mumbled.

"I suppose I should take my leave as well, Professor," Savanah hummed.

"Very well, Ms. McGray," he replied, "try to stay out of trouble."

"You insult me Professor," Savanah teased, "I don't go looking for trouble like Mr. Potter."

"No, trouble goes looking for _you," _he insisted.

She giggled before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, which received her a grunt. She then skipped off out the door leaving him to his thoughts. He hadn't really been left alone with his thoughts too much anymore, and when he was, he only thought about the nightmare, Lucius chasing Savanah, or Voldemort. He had become accustomed to his mind being a fog ever since the fourth year started.

It hit him almost like a ton of bricks when he realized that he hadn't really thought of Lily. He had been so preoccupied with Savanah and worrying about her that Lily had never really come to mind. He felt as though he were on a double-edged sword, not knowing how he should feel about this. On one hand, he felt as though he was betraying her memory, but on the other, if he hadn't of been keeping such a close eye on Savanah then she would probably be dead by now. Some how, that didn't bother him as much as the possibilities of how much Lucius could have done to her if he had slacked in his attentiveness.

Lily, I'm so sorry, he thought as he shuddered fighting back tears, but it seems she needs me just as much as your son does. Unlike him, she doesn't have very many friends knowing that she needs protection.

He smiled bitterly as he thought about the front he had seen Savanah put on on more than one occasion. He had once heard the Weasley twins referring to her as a solitary fortress that was harder to breach than Azkaban. Ms. Weasley, intuitive, little Gryffindor she was, always wondered aloud what she could be hiding from them. He had even seen Potter trying to pull information from her about Ms. Weasley's suspicions, only to have Savanah affirm that nothing was wrong.

"Why must life be so hard?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I do believe," Dumbledore said, interrupting his thoughts, "that Ms. McGray had once said that life is hard so that we might enjoy the simpler times that we receive."

"Ever the philosopher, isn't she?" Snape chuckled sardonically.

"Ms. Agson has certainly given her something to do when she isn't with you," Dumbledore observed.

"Oh yes," Snape exclaimed in gleeful sarcasm, "now I have two girls hanging on me, one giving the other ideas about how to give me grey hairs."

Dumbledore chuckled before saying, "I have yet to see any of these grey hairs, but honestly, I have no room to complain."

Snape looked at the white hairs that consisted of Dumbledore's beard, and replied, "My apologies Headmaster, I meant no offense."

"I know," Dumbledore reassured. "No offense has been taken."

"Well, Headmaster I have been told that Lucius will be paying us a visit," Snape mentioned.

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, "do you suppose that he will..."

"Honestly Headmaster, I highly doubt it," Snape admitted, "he might just be curios about our new student."

"I leave it to you then," Dumbledore mumbled as he took his leave.

Days had passed, and he went about his usual schedule. He had been paying particular to Izzy, who had been rather moody, which had Savanah a little jealous. He was busy having a discussion with McGonagall when Lucius rushed over to him and gripped his collars.

"Where is he?" Lucius exclaimed in a slight panic.

"Who?" Snape asked.

"My son," Lucius yelled, "I've asked his fellow Slytherins and they said that they haven't seen him in the last few days."

"When exactly was the last time they said they saw him?" Snape implored.

"When he went to discuss with you my arrival," Lucius stated.

"Ms. McGray," Snape exclaimed.

"Aren't you being a little quick to judge Snape?" McGonagall asked, always one to come to the students' rescue.

"She followed him out of my class," Snape answered, "I'm just eliminating possible suspects."

"Professor?" Savanah muttered.

"Do you have anything to do with Malfoy's disappearance?" Snape questioned.

"No Professor," Savanah replied, "after we left your classroom, he went one way and I went the other."

"Then where is he?" Snape retorted.

Before she could answer, they heard a shrill, inhuman mewling. They turned to see Izzy standing behind them with a very upset ferret in a short pink dress. She held it possessively as she glanced innocently at Snape. Savanah glanced at Snape with that particular look on her face when she was suspecting something before looking back at the ferret. It mewled pathetically as it squirmed in Izzy's grip.

"Ms. Agson," Snape asked, "where, pray tell, did you get that ferret?"

"Here," she replied.

"Mm-hm," Snape responded, "when did you get him then?"

"A few days ago," she answered nervously.

"What did you do to my son?" Lucius screamed.

Before Lucius could charge at her, Snape undid the spell that Draco was under, freeing him from Izzy's grasp. Draco rushed to his father pulling down the skirt as much as he possibly could while Lucius wrapped him up in his coat. Izzy was busy hiding behind Snape as Lucius glared at her menacingly. He held Draco tightly as Draco tried to muster what pride he could find to glare at Izzy as well.

"So help me your parents will be getting a very harsh word from me," Lucius snarled.

Before Izzy could get a word in, Snape intervened, "Until then, Ms. Agson, Ms. McGray, both of you go to my office. I would like to have a word with the two of you."

"Yes Professor," they replied before running to his office, giggling along the way.

"Malfoy, I deeply apologize for her behavior," Snape said, "but would you please try not to get her parents involved? They are in Spain, after all."

"I will consider it," Lucius muttered begrudgingly. "Come along, Draco."

"Thank you Malfoy," both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall stated as Lucius escorted his son back to his room.

"And thank you Professor Snape for defending one of my Gryffindors," McGonagall said after Lucius was gone.

"If I hadn't, I'm afraid that I would be having a word with Ms. McGray," Snape admitted.

"Ever the protective one of her friends," McGonagall teased.

"Hm, I don't keep her happy, especially involving her friends," Snape responded, "I'm usually left wishing I was enrolled in Hogwarts again and waiting for the Headmaster to decide my punishment."

"That stern, is she?" McGonagall asked.

"I honestly think that she could give Dumbledore a run for his money on being intimidating when angry," Snape whispered.

"Oh my," McGonagall exclaimed.

They said their goodbyes before he headed to his office. When he walked into the office to see Savanah sitting in _his_ chair and Izzy was sitting across from her. He give Savanah a look before she jumped up and sat on his desk. He moved to take his seat, he glanced up at Savanah as she smiled sweetly at him.

"First question goes to you, Ms. McGray," he stated. "Did you know that Ms. Agson had turned Malfoy into a ferret?"

"No sir, I didn't even know that she had a ferret," she answered.

"Very well," he said, "I would say 'you may leave,' but I know that you won't leave Ms. Agson alone for me to scream at."

"I think you're starting to read me a little too well Professor," Savanah growled playfully.

"Only when it comes to your friends Ms. McGray," Snape admitted. "Now, Ms. Agson, please explain to me why you turned Malfoy into a ferret?"

"He... he called me a Spanish whore," Izzy exclaimed desperately.

"You do know that it is against the rules to change fellow students into animals?" Snape stated.

"It was either that or I cut off his... his," she struggled to finish, "... his foot, if you know what I mean."

"His foot?" Snape asked.

"If you want the censored version," she replied, "then yes, his foot."

"Izzy, I think you are going to need to uncensor it for our dear professor," Savanah stated.

"I'm a little afraid to hear the uncensored version now," Snape admitted.

"His... his um," she stuttered,"... his cojones."

"You condone this behavior Ms. McGray?" Snape asked, "You do realize that if Malfoy can't produce an heir, that will only be added gumption for Lucius to, well, need I say more?"

"Now, do you see why I turned him into a ferret?" she exclaimed defensively.

"Next time, just come to me," Snape commented, "I'll deal with him thoroughly."

"To be honest Professor, no you won't."

"Pardon?"

"First of all, he is in your house and you don't punish those in your house, and secondly, you spoil him too much. So, it is almost impossible for you to punish Malfoy 'thoroughly' as you say."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You are the head of the Slytherin House, are you not?"

"Yes."

"You don't take points away from your house, do you not? You spoil Malfoy, do you not? Therefore you will not punish Malfoy properly."

"Ms. Agson, if you are through,no I don't take points off of my own house and my reasons are my own, no I do not spoil Malfoy, and when it comes to you, Ms. McGray won't let me punish him lightly. So, I'm left to debate on whether I should discipline at a level she finds satisfactory or later find out that she has done it herself."

"Well, I still don't see you going through with punishing him. So, I took matters into my own hands."

"Well, from now on, if you go to McGonagall with issues involving him, I won't interfere. Is that satisfactory?"

"No."

"Permit me to say that I am confused. McGonagall does not show favoritism, which you have just accused me of. Why is it not satisfactory?"

"I prefer to have satisfaction when _I_ punish him myself, knowing that he is being punished."

"Well, since Malfoy wants to bring your parents into this, I might start asking for special disciplining privileges since you don't seem to mind our means of discipline."

"Discipline me? From my parents? Why would you punish me?"

"Because I feel you'll take it more seriously if I'm the one delving out the punishment."

"May be, but you don't understand."

"No, I don't, and I probably never will, but one thing I learned the hard way is that 'two wrongs don't make a right.'"

"In your head," Izzy replied, prickling Snape's nerve, "but you can't punish me at this moment, knowing that Savanah would do much worse if he called her that."

"Ms. McGray does not escape any means of punishment," Snape exclaimed. "She has dealt with Malfoy in the past, and I had dealt with her accordingly. You are _no_ exception to the rules."

"You don't know how to punish properly," she ranted, "and Savanah isn't scared of you, nor am I."

"Is that so?" he played along.

"Yes absolutely," she stated proudly, however, the nervous glance from Savanah didn't escape his notice.

"Well, since you feel so privileged to use that Spanish tongue of yours, for now," he said, "langlock. You're not allowed to talk until I see fit removing that spell, and I _will_ be having a discussion with your father."

Ms. Agson tried to yell at him, but all she managed was a "Humph."

"You may leave now, Ms. Agson," he replied. In response, she merely stomped her foot and crossed her arms, refusing to leave. "Either you leave willingly, or I escort you out."

She raised an eyebrow and giggled at him. Snape glared at her until a rather cruel idea hit him. He smirked as he wielded his wand. Muttering the spell needed, he watched as a serpent appeared and slithered toward her. Scared, she ran for the door, but ran right into it instead of opening it. Snape opened the door with a simple spell and waited as the snake hissed. The door shut behind her when she ran into the hall. Savanah smiled at him nervously as he glanced back at her.

"I think I'll take my leave," she said quickly.

"Not so fast," he snapped, grabbing her before she could leave.

He didn't think that he had put much force behind the pull, but Savanah had lost her balance straight into his lap. Not sure what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her waist to ensure that she didn't try to leave again. Her body's slight shaking felt good against his. He was loath to admit it, but he would have loved to feel it more.

"Now," he whispered in her ear, "is it true that you don't fear me, or do I need to reaffirm your need to?"

"Honestly Professor," she asked, wanting reassurance.

"Yes please," he growled playfully.

"When you are not delving out punishments, no I do not fear you," she admitted, "I do know that you are fully capable of delving out punishments. I am not foolish enough to badger you in that field."

"So, indeed you don't fear me," he confirmed.

"Sir, I think that my relationship with you would mean much more than fear," she explained, "because I don't fear you, I respect you."

Snape paused at that. No one had told him that they respected him, let alone behaving in a manner that validated that they truly did. She looked back over her shoulder at him as he looked back at her for a moment. He sighed before letting her go. She stood up slowly and turned to give him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. He smiled softly as he started on his work.

A week had passed, Malfoy avoided Izzy like the proverbial plague. Izzy and Savanah had been up to their usual antics. Snape went through the week like it was any other. He was waiting in his classroom as his class went to their seats. He was alarmed when Izzy bursted through the door and dive bombed underneath his desk, in between his legs. He opened his cloak to seat her look up him with the most fear-filled gaze he had ever seen on her.

"Ms. Agson, pray tell, what you are doing under there," he demanded calmly.

"She is coming," she squealed, her Spanish accent coming through thickly.

"She?" he asked as she tugged the corners of his cloak to hide herself again.

As soon as she had hid herself, a woman entered the doorway. She was indeed quite beautiful as everyone in the class gasped. He could hear the Weasley twins asking each other how Izzy could be afraid of her. He studied her even closer as he could see a family resemblance.

She had black hair pulled back into a Victorian updo. A tiny hat with a ridiculous feather poking out of it sat on her head. She had mocha skin and aqua colored, cat-like eyes. Her lips while full were set in a firm, disapproving pout. She had high cheekbones, a straight nose, and delicate chin. Her clothes were designed after the Victorian style. She certainly was a picture to behold.

Snape grunted as soon as he felt Izzy's nails dig into his knees. He kept muttering to himself a mantra as her nails gradually dug deeper. Come on man, he meditated, you've been through worse than this, you can handle this. As her nails went deeper, his nails dug into the arms of his chair even more. He grunted more frantically when he felt her nails against the bare skin of his knees.

"Isabel," the strange woman began.

"Merlin's beard!" Snape screamed as he felt her nails break his skin, "Someone get this she-devil away from my legs!"

"Isabel Montoya del a Rosa Baca Rodriguez Agson III, come here this instance," she exclaimed.

Snape sighed heavily in relief when Izzy released him in order to stand in front of the woman by the door. Snape was unceremoniously slouching in his chair as the students were standing up to examine him. Savanah rushed over to him as the blood seeping into his slacks were on display for the class.

"Blimey, she dug into his very skin," Ron Weasley stated as Savanah readjusted his cloak so that his bloody knees were hidden from them.

"Professor, should I get a nurse?" Savanah whispered.

"A warm lager to numb the senses would be nice, too," Snape admitted quietly.

He groaned as she helped him to sit up straight before the woman broke into a tirade. It was hard to catch what was going on as the woman screamed in Spanish most of the rant, but he could tell by Izzy suddenly growing paler that it wasn't a speech he'd be willing to on the receiving end for. By the time she had finished, Izzy had thoroughly paled and the class, including Malfoy, gawked at the woman with wide eyes. She then muttered something strange and walked out. Izzy squeaked weakly before following her hesitantly.

Snape gave the class homework for them to do until their next class and then asked Savanah to assist him to the infirmary. He groaned as he limped alongside of her, remembering how getting attacked by Fluffy hadn't been near that bad. Sure he had gone limping around the castle for a while, but he bore with it quiet easily. He didn't know how Izzy had done it, but his knees were screaming for rest.

"I suppose this feels much worse than the incident in first year?" Savanah asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how," Snape admitted as they entered the infirmary.

"And more embarrassing than when Potter had stupefied you in the Shrieking Shack?" she implored.

"How did you..." he snapped before muttering, "yes."

"What happened?" a nurse asked.

"He had a run-in with a panic attack from a Gryffindor with sharp nails," Savanah stated. "It'd be a good idea to make sure none of the nerves in his knees are damaged. He's lucky that they were just finger nails instead of something longer."

Snape grunted as he stumbled onto a bed. He collapsed back with another heavy sigh as Savanah's lap provided a comfy pillow. One of the nurses looked at him, battling on whether or not she should say something. One of the bolder nurses decided to do so for her.

"Professor Snape," she said, "I'm afraid that if you don't wish for your slacks to be ruined, you'll have to remove them."

"Honestly now," he growled as he sat up and ripped the legs off his pants from an inch above the knees down, "you act like these are the first that I have ruined."

He reclined once again into Savanah's lap as the nurses busied themselves with his knees. Savanah stroked his hair as she watched the nurses tend to his knees. He completely relaxed, knowing that it might not be long before he was heading back to his classroom or office. He also was wondering when Dumbledore would come by to see what exactly had happened. He hissed as one of the nurses pulled out a piece of nail that had apparently broken off in his skin.

"My goodness, you are lucky she didn't cripple you," she said, looking at the polish as he grunted back weakly.

"Indeed," Dumbledore stated as he eyed Snape's knees in awe.

"Headmaster," Snape exclaimed as he sat up quickly, getting a bit woozy as Savanah had him lie back down.

"Calm down, Professor," Dumbledore stated.

"Try not to move to quickly, Professor," a nurse cooed, "we gave you something for the pain. You will be tired for a bit."

Snape blinked his wide eyes a few times as he could feel the drugs setting in. He didn't think he would need anything for the pain, but the damage was obviously worse than he initially thought. He looked up at Savanah blearily as she glanced at the headmaster.

"Do not worry," he said calmly, "Professor Snape can have the rest of the day to rest. I'm certain he'll be anxious to get back to work as soon as possible anyway."

Dumbledore enjoyed a slight chuckle with the nurses as they mentioned Snape being a more stubborn patient than Mr. Potter. Snape soon fell asleep as he couldn't fight the drugs anymore. He slept a dreamless sleep as he nuzzled into Savanah's lap happily.

When he awoke, he looked up at Savanah with sleep still fogging his eyes. She had a glow about her as she smiled that usual sweet smile of hers. He tried to sit up, slower than he had the last time. Looking down at his legs, he felt like a student back in Hogwarts again. He sighed as he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up.

"Professor, Dumbledore wants you to rest," Savanah scolded him.

"I have no intentions of lazing about all day," he snapped.

"You've got two options Professor," she growled, causing him to pause and look at her nonchalantly. "One, you can go to your bed willingly and wait until tomorrow to go back to your usual schedule, or two, I force you to." He grunted before turning around and heading back to his classroom. "Very well, you give me no choice. This is going to hurt you more than it will me."

Before Snape knew what was happening, Savanah had tossed him over her shoulders like a shepherd would a lamb. He yelled at her to put him down as the nurses watched in amazement. She simply kept on walking as she headed to what he assumed would be his room. He was grateful that she wasn't making a spectacle of him as she chose the hidden hallways.

When she had made it to his room, he threw him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He tried to push her off, but was shocked to see that she was having very little difficulty holding him down. He snarled at her only to gasp when she finally pinned him to his bed. He looked up at her with wide eyes and an open jaw as she looked at him sternly.

"Dumbledore already said that you have the rest of the day off," she stated, "so you might as well sit back and relax."

"Fine," Snape snapped.

He pouted as he crossed his arms and stared at the wall when she finally let him go. He would have rolled over, but Savanah was sitting on top of him while she looked down at him. She sighed before she flipped him over onto his belly and slowly tugged on his coat so that the buttons would pop out of their holes but not off the coat itself. He would have exclaimed how inappropriate this was as she slipped off his coat until her hands started rubbing his back through his shirt. He couldn't help but moan as she kneaded the knots out of his muscles. It wasn't long before he was sleeping again.

As he awoke the next day, he found himself wrapped around the pillow Savanah had gotten him as a replacement for the one she tore apart when she was in his body. He looked down to see that she had taken off his socks and shoes. Upon closer inspection, he noticed she had trimmed his toenails as well. He grunted before looking at his fingernails to see that they had been buffed and grunted again.

While he waited for his class to come in, he noticed that Izzy hadn't been around to bother him. When the class had filed in, she had filed in and sat down quietly. When he saw Savanah walk in, he motioned for her to come to him. She walked up to him with a confused look on her face.

"What happens to be wrong with Ms. Agson?" he whispered.

"Her cousin punished her because of the whole Malfoy incident," Savanah replied quietly, "she was told to behave or else she'll come back."

Snape was admittedly disturbed at the thought that someone could put that much fear inside of Izzy, but he decided he would take the quiet as long as he had it. He told Savanah to take her seat, which she did as he began his class. He had a sinking feeling that this quiet wouldn't last as long as he would like, so he'd enjoy it while he could.

...

Snape: Do you _really_ think that Ms. McGray could overpower me?

SP: Honey, I could overpower you. No comments on whether or not I can overpower Alan Rickman.

Snape: So, you aren't using that version of me.

SP: Nope, nothing against the man. (His voice does things to me, don't ask.)

Alucard: What about _my_ voice?

SP *shudders*: Oh you evil, evil man.

Alucard *chuckles*: Thought so.

SP: I have another plot bunny with Snape for fourth year, the other ones I have are for seventh really, and Savanah isn't ready for those. So, I'll work on this one plot bunny and then work on a story with you, Alucard, and then Barodius, or may be I'll mix it up...

SP *chatters away*

Alucard: Let's go, this is going to take a while.

Alucard and Snape leave

SP: Where'd y'all go?


End file.
